


Ruby is what now? - Whiterose

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Valentine is in chapter 6, Valentine's Day Fluff, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Misunderstandings happen, maybe you got food you didn't ordered, thought that you have that extra week before exam or went to different place than you were supposed to. But what happens if you misunderstand what, or rather who, person is.Huge thanks to aiwass_crowley for helping me with grammar. Grammar isn't my strong side.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. Who are you?

“YOUR WALLET YOU BITCH!” A man with a knife screamed to a young white-haired girl. She couldn’t be older than 19.

“He-here I don’t want a-any trouble” she trembled as she handed over her red wallet.

“You’re a rich one. GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!” The man got more aggressive when he found out that wallet was stacked with money.

“I-I don’t have anything e-else, please let me go.” girl pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“YOU’RE LYING! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!” he slid the knife on girls face, scratching her with it. The girl screamed in pain. In that moment, red squirted everywhere. Screams of agony was heard. Girl tried to run away but with impaired visibility she tripped.

“Where… am I” The girl woke up with huge headache. She grabbed left side of her head and groaned in pain.

“Oh, you woke up! Are you okay? Do you want something to eat? Do you want cookies? What’s your name?” The girl hopped at the sound of unfamiliar voice and at never ending questions. She opened her eyes and saw a young girl, about 17 with beautiful long dark hair with red tips, silver glowing eyes, red cape and expression of little puppy when it´s owner comes home.

“W-Who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I?” The girl countered questions with set of her own, backing slowly from the bed she had woke up on.

“Eh? No fair, I asked first.” The long-haired girl puffed up, like a child that wouldn’t get ice cream.

“A-alright? I-I am… Weiss.” Weiss answered, little unsure how she should behave around the other one.

“Weiss… Weiss! That’s so pretty.” The girl tried out saying the name, “Well, I am Ruby. Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” Weiss looked around and shivered a little. It was cold morning and it looked like they were in a wooden cottage, one look from the window revealed that they were somewhere in the woods.

“Where are we? And what happened?” She asked again, very confused.

“Oh, you hit your head so I took you to my place. There was lot of blood. I was afraid… are you okay?” Ruby’s voice was sweet and kind. She sounded genuinely worried.

“I… yeah, I guess. Just a headache.” Weiss told the girl just to be polite. In fact, her head was burning with pain.

“And… your eye? Is it okay?” Weiss didn’t understood girl's question. What was with her eye that made Ruby question it?

“I don’t know, I feel dull on left side of my face, but I am okay... I think. Why are you asking that?” with that girl slowly climbed from bed towards a desk. She grabbed hand mirror and gave it to Weiss. To her horror, Weiss had a scar on her left eye. It was still relatively fresh and red. ~~~~

“I think... I am going to leave you here alone for a moment. I’ll bring you breakfast. Do you want coffee or tea?” with more enthusiasm in the question.

Weiss looked at her. _Why does she care about me? Does she know who I am?_ Weiss asked herself, “Coffee, if it’s not too much to ask.” Girl just smiled at her and walked away.

Weiss stared at her scar entranced by it as she remained sitting on the bed while Ruby was making breakfast for her. _I wonder what is she going to bring._ Weiss thought for a moment what would she like to eat.

“I am back~” Ruby almost sang when she came with a cart full of food. There were pancakes, jam and syrup, eggs with bacon, bread and ham, chocolate chip cookies, muffins, cupcakes, sausages, pie and two steaming cups.

When Weiss saw the cart full of food, she immediately thought of how long was she looking on her scar. _Surely, she prepared it before I woke up._

“What’s all that?” Weiss asked at quite obvious question.

“Breakfast, dummy.” she ignored the ‘dummy’ and asked differently.

“Okay... Why is there so MUCH of it?”

“Ohh, _that_. Well, I didn’t know what you like. And your stomach was growling when you slept.” Weiss’ cheeks started blushing ~~.~~

_That’s so embarrassing._

“Thank you, you are very kind.” Weiss took a sip and almost spited it back out, “Why is it made of sugar?!” Her mouth almost dissolved from the drink as it was more sugar than a drink.

“I forgot to ask you how you drink your coffee so I did it how I like it” Ruby countered.

“WELL YOU STU-” Weiss started to scream at the girl in red but stopped herself. The girl looked afraid. ‘What have I done wrong?’ was the expression Weiss saw on girl.

“I am so sorry. It’s very nice of you. I think I’ll just take those eggs, if you don’t mind” she said sadly. She hated screaming at others. Especially when they did nothing wrong, just like this girl. In fact, all she did was really nice. Ruby smiled again.

“It’s okay, you’ve had a rough night. But don’t you worry, I am going to protect you from now on. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again.” she said with such self-confidence it was almost cute.

“Look, thank you for-” she waved her hand over the room “everything. But I have to go home. My father is going to search for me.” at the word ‘father’, Ruby frowned.

“I am not going to let you go back to him!” she said very sternly. When she realised what she said, Ruby gabbed her mouth, wishing she said nothing.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss was confused. Her father wasn’t of nicest people and he is well-known for his shady business but how could a girl from woods know her father. Much more that it is actually her father.

“I am so sorry. I really am. When you slept, I wanted to call somebody to tell them where you are but when I opened your phone you got some… messages from him and I… I am sorry, I didn’t want to read it, but he is a tyrant. God knows what he might do to you if you go back.”

“You went through my phone? Wait, what do you mean by ‘tyrant’?” Weiss thought of messages she got from father last few weeks. There was no threatening but..., “Wait, I have slept through the whole night, right?” She looked at the sad girl that had an expression of dog being screamed at; Ruby just faintly nodded. Weiss remembered now. Her father prepared a dinner there she was supposed to meet some rich guy’s son to which she was supposed to get married. She didn’t want to, but her father told Weiss that he will disown her if she wouldn’t come. Most probably, he sent very angry messages and Ruby saw them.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” she looked at Ruby again. Again, she got just light nod.

“Well, what the heck! I don’t need him and his money. I can live on my own, or I can stay with Winter for some time.” She was thinking out loud but when Ruby heard it, she got happy.

“You can stay here, with me. I can protect you and, and, uhm... I can cook and-” Ruby desperately tried to think of what else could she do for the girl.

“Why do you want me to stay? You don’t even know me.”

“You’re in our pack now, I don’t want you to be somewhere we can’t even visit you.” Ruby almost cried out. Now Weiss had multiple questions on her mind. Who are the ‘we’ Ruby was talking about? and...

“What do you mean by pack?” Weiss was lost, she understood nothing. But the question did surprised Ruby little as well. She thought for a moment and then bared her teeth, her long, sharp and definitely not human teeth. Weiss jumped back a little, almost falling from the comfy bed.

“You know, pack.”


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people see just a name or colour of your skin but those things do not define who you are.

“What?” Ruby asked to the shocked girl.

“What the hell? What are you?!” Weiss blurted at the confused girl. Ruby seemed hurt by the term ‘what’.

“What do you mean? I-I thought that you-” Ruby teared up and sobbed while she tried to complete her sentence. “that you are like us, like me…”

“Get away from me, you freak!” Weiss shouted and Ruby started crying more. She was crying a river at this point. Weiss was felt sorry for the girl, but she was so afraid. She laid her breakfast on table beside bed and tried to run away. Ruby was too busy crying Weiss believed that it would take her a while to realize Weiss ran away.

Weiss opened the door and found the stairs leading down, she tried to rush down but the floor was cold and her right leg was aching. Just now she actually noticed that she’s in pajamas. Did Ruby do that? _Come on, this isn’t the time get embarrassed about that_ she internally screamed at herself. She got down but was stopped by unpleasant surprise.

“HEY! Who are you girl?” It was a a tall man with short dark hair. His voice was rough and scratchy.

“I think it’s that girl.” A blonde girl said. She was muscular. _She would almost look scary but that dumb grin…_

“Ruby called us because of her, right?” A girl in black with bow on her head said quietly.

“And where is Ruby?” Another man said, he looked like a generic dad. Socks in sandals, cargo shorts and brown shirt.

“Wait a minute” it was then that tall man took a better look at Weiss who remained on the place where she was standing as that blonde was in the way to exit.

“That stupid girl, she brought a Schnee!” just like that, everyone got in, somewhat, offensive position. Weiss felt as if another group of father’s enemies recognized Weiss and now, they are going to try to kill her, again.

“I uh... I am Weiss. I did nothing wrong, if you had or have problem with the Schnee family, it’s my father that did it.” Weiss said this so many times, she sounded little like a robot, but she was trembling by from inside. They were all coming closer with teeth sharp as knifes.

“Bullshit! You Schnees are all the same, you destroy everything. I say one less of you on this world-” Weiss was saved second time by her now.

“Stop it! You’re scaring her.” Ruby squealed as she ran towards Weiss which was standing partially on stairs.

“Ruby get away from her, she’s Schnee!” the blonde one commanded. Ruby looked little surprised but that didn’t stop her.

“Well I don’t care. She doesn’t even know THAT! Look, she’s hurt. She won’t do anything. Besides, she is in our pack now.” Everyone got little confused about what to do.

“Did you really take a girl that you know nothing about to your house and just decided that she’s gonna stay with us?” The girl with a bow said.

“Well, if you say it like this... yes. She has nowhere to go. And I...” she mumbled something. Weiss was the only one that could hear it and she got red instantly.

“You... what?” asked that tall guy. Ruby got red as her cape.

“I-I maybe... kinda like her?” Ruby tried to hide behind Weiss not to be seen but her head was sticking out.

“You what? Ruby she is Sc-” before she finished her sentence, blonde got interrupted.

“I don’t care! She is going to stay here, at least until she gets better.” Ruby said very loud and clear. Everyone looked at each other.

“Well, if you say so.” To Weiss it seemed that Ruby’s voice had a great value in their ‘pack’.

 _What are they? Why pack?_ Weiss had these questions the whole time but decided it would be for the best not to ask now. Because, even though she didn’t want to show it, she was very afraid. She inconspicuously tugged on Ruby’s shirt and Ruby understood.

“And now go. It’s too early to scare people. I’ll show her around a little bit.” And just like that everyone disbanded.

“I am sorry that I scared you. I thought you were one of us.” Apologetic, Ruby lead Weiss back to her room as she felt it would be best for a private talk.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘us’?” she asked just as they were entering. They went inside the room and Ruby closed door. She sat on the bed and patted the place next to her. Weiss got the cue and sat beside her.

“I can tell you or I can show you. If I tell you, you might not believe, and If I show you, you might be very afraid. It’s up to you.” Weiss thought for a moment.

“Did you really mean what you said back there? That you like me?” Ruby deeply blushed, hoping that Weiss wouldn’t bring it up.

“Ye-yeah, I...” Ruby was speechless. She didn’t know how Weiss could possibly react to it.

“Show me then.” With those unexpected words Ruby jumped from the bed, in the middle of spacy room. She looked at Weiss and smiled.

“Now remember, it’s still going to be me. Okay? You don’t have to be afraid.” With slight nod from the sitting girl, Ruby drew a sharp breath. In blink of an eye Ruby’s small body grew huge, with sharp claws and hair all over her, she looked like wolf, slightly bigger than average human, with dark hair and small hints of red. She growled at Weiss. In an utter shock, Weiss backed down on the bed, crawling until she reached the headboard. Slowly, the huge wolf climbed on the bed and above Weiss. Wolf’s silver eyes were gazing into Weiss’ light blue eyes. Weiss tried not to be afraid but couldn’t help herself. They were looking at each other for a while before the wolf started collapsing on Weiss, it’s huge head nearly hitting Weiss. The wolf looked like it was asleep. The problem was, Weiss was stuck under that thing.

_It’s not a thing, it’s a girl._ she kept saying herself to not refer to her as a ‘thing’. Without a clue about what to do she just waited, there was no way she could lift Ruby like this. _It’s not that bad, at least I am not cold. And she’s kinda fluffy. No, bad Weiss! Don’t think about things like these, that’s embarrassing._ Weiss mentally slapped herself.

“What did I get into?”


	3. So close, yet so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say more than that everyone loves something. Maybe I can say that Weiss maybe found what she loves.

About five hours later Weiss woke up after she fell asleep with the giant wolf lying on her as she was unable to do anything. She got embarrassed instantly when she saw that Ruby, now looking like human again, had her head on Weiss’ chest and was hugging her tightly from her sleep. Weiss gently tapped on the small girl’s shoulder trying to wake her up.

“Ruby, wake up please.” She said quietly almost as if she didn’t want this moment to end. But even with the lightness of her tapping and quietness of her voice, Ruby opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Weiss and smiled.

“Good morning, Princess~” Ruby said with sleepy voice. Upon hearing the nickname, Weiss’ heart started banging against her ribcage. When Ruby felt the hard banging she coyly smiled.

“I-it’s not morning y-you dolt, look at the clock.” Weiss tried her best not look embarrassed.

“Oh my, you’re right... sorry. I haven’t slept at night. I was tired and then when I cha-” She stopped when she realized something.

“Wait... you’re not... afraid of me?” Ruby lifted herself up and sat on the bed, freeing little disappointed Weiss.

“Well, as far as I am aware, you’re resembling a little cute puppy.” Before realizing what she said, Ruby jumped at her, hugging her again.

“You think I am cute? Cuz I definitely think that you’re cute, Princess.” Weiss panicked, she couldn’t deny that she had some feelings towards that girl, but she didn’t know who it was, really. _Pull yourself together Weiss! It’s just some random girl that happens to be a werewolf_ _, even though she is really cute... What do I do?_ Weiss didn’t like much of physical contact and thus she shoved the girl aback a little.

“I-I... uh” Weiss stared at Ruby’s shirt that was revealing little too much. Ruby looked at Weiss and corrected her shirt.

“You looked at my boobs?! You perv.” Ruby said jokingly, but Weiss took it very seriously.

“What, n-no, I-I just uhm... I-I was looking at your lips!” Weiss shouted, Ruby giving her confused look. Weiss gave herself huge mental slap. _Way to go, dumbass. Now she’ll think you want to kiss her._ And just as Weiss predicted, that was exactly what Ruby thought.

“My lips? Why? Do you wanna kiss? I am not against it, you know~,” Just the idea made Weiss burn. _But if I say I didn’t want to, she’ll think that I lied and looked at her boobs, which I did not._ She did.

“Yes! Wait no! Well... I-I don’t know... I never did it before...” Weiss confessed, looking away from Ruby and closing her eyes. Her heart was beating fast and she was nervous about what could the other girl do. She felt small hand that gently grabbed her left shoulder and slid upwards towards her cheek. At the same time, she felt second hand slowly stroking her hip. She practically melted in Ruby’s hands.

With hand on Weiss’ cheek, Ruby closed the gap between the two and gently turned Weiss’ head to look in her eyes. Weiss looked at Ruby with teary light blue eyes and shivered a little, Weiss wasn’t scared or afraid, she was confused of this feeling that she had that she couldn’t explain or recognize. Ruby closed her eyes and neared the girl with her lips. Weiss closed her eyes as well, expecting the kiss but what came wasn’t how she expected it. She felt pair of warm lips on her scarred cheek. When she felt pulling the lips from her, she opened her eyes and saw Ruby’s bright smile.

“You’re confused, I understand. Everything is little too fast on you. I Would be very happy if you’d stay here, with me. I would love to get to know you a little more. And maybe, who knows... you’ll give me the kiss yourself, one day.” Ruby said so sweetly, Weiss almost got diabetes. Pale girl’s heart calmed and she smiled. _Damn... I am gay._

“And now, enough lying on the bed. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Your clothes are drying right now so feel free to take what you like from the closet. I’ll properly introduce you to my family when you’re done, ok?” With little nod from Weiss, Ruby left the room to let her have some privacy. After few minutes of thinking about everything and nothing, Weiss looked inside the closet for some clothes. Most of the shirts were little too tight but she found a regular red t-shirt in her size and some shorts. After putting her hair in a ponytail, Weiss left the room and headed downstairs. She heard people talk and laugh, that was something Weiss wasn’t used to, but she could. In fact, this whole place was completely in reverse from her home. It wasn’t big and cold mansion but rather smaller and warmer cottage. When she walked down the staircase, she headed to where the sound came from. It appeared as living room, there was huge couch, some chairs, bookshelf, table and TV, also the whole place was filled with people. Except Ruby and those people from before, there were four more people. Two guys and two girls, they appeared to be pairs. When everyone noticed that Weiss was standing there, they all stopped talking. Everyone except Ruby.

“Oh Weiss, here you are. I got little worried that something happened. Come sit here, please.” Ruby patted the place beside her. She was sitting in the middle of the couch, in the middle of all people, few of them were standing and yet, there was place beside Ruby. _Was she holding it for me?_ Weiss approached and sat beside Ruby, feeling uneasy from all the eyes.

“So, now that everyone’s here let me introduce you to Weiss. She will be living here with me now.” Everyone was hesitant before that blonde girl from before leaned closer from Ruby’s other side.

“If you think it’s a good idea sis. Well, I am Yang. If you’ll do something to my sister-” She got cut by Ruby.

“Alright that’s enough, thanks Yang. Maybe we’ll take it a little faster. Weiss, this is Yang, my sister. Beside her is her girlfriend, Blake.” Ruby motioned towards blondie and then towards the quiet girl, peacefully sitting with a book in her hand.

“These are our friends.” Ruby motioned to the four people. “This is Nora and Ren.” A young girl with orange hair and dangerously wide smile waved. Next to her was young guy, little taller than her. He had black hair with pink streak and was all in green.

“This is Pyrrha and Jaune.” The quite tall blond guy was awkwardly smiling while holding hand with a redheaded girl Weiss could have sworn she saw somewhere already, if just to remember where? Maybe on one of her father’s awful parties? No...

“And finally, this is my dad Tai and uncle Qrow.” _I knew he looked like someone’s dad_ _._ Weiss was proud of herself because of the guess. He was smiling while on the other hand, the other man was scary. He was long, with slick black hair and dead expression, he also appeared to be little drunk.

“I still think it’s a bad idea. You should at least give her shackles.” Uncle said, making Ruby

visibly angry.

“Uncle, stop it! No shackles, no ropes, no bars and definitely no shock collars! It’s your problem that you don’t like her, everyone else is ok with it.” Ruby shouted at Qrow.

_Wait, shock collars_ _?!_ Weiss thought as she watched the two of them get into not so friendly debate. Weiss got little scared from all the shouting and arguing. Her eyes started tearing even through her best effort. Everybody was surprised yet again and whispers could be heard. Even Qrow was shocked. Ruby looked at Weiss and hugged her tightly.

“Don’t worry, I am here. No one will hurt you. Don’t be afraid.” Ruby whispered to her ear, that made Weiss feel little better.

Though, Weiss still felt guilty about the argument. _It’s my fault. If I wasn’t here, Ruby wouldn’t argue with her family._ “ I-I am sorr-y...” Weiss sobbed on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Why? You did nothing wrong, Princess...” Ruby tried to calm her.

“This girl’s a train wreck. Keep her if you want, but I warned you.” Qrow grunted, stood up and left.

“Alright, enough crying. Who’s hungry~?” The orange haired woman said, swiftly jogged to kitchen and brought back huge turkey. Returning to kitchen with Ren, they brought bowls with potatoes, utensils and plates. Weiss looked at Ruby which just smiled at her, making her feel better.

“That’s a great idea. Dad, could you go look for uncle and tell him dinner’s ready, please?” Ruby asked her dad for help. He nodded and took off. With that, everyone took a plate and started feasting. After a while, Tai came back with Qrow who didn’t said a word. He just sat and started eating. They were talking, telling stories and telling jokes. Though Weiss just listened, she was enjoying it. But Then the quiet girl asked Ruby.

“How did you actually find her?” The question made everyone perk up. Ruby looked at Weiss as if waiting to get allowed to tell the story. Weiss wasn’t sure herself what actually happened and wanted to hear the story too. She just lightly nodded and Ruby smiled at her.

“Well that’s quite the story. It’s little embarrassing though...”


	4. Not a movie like a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it just happens that a new adaptation of what we knew and loved is trash, I am looking at you, Netfllix. But sometimes, it's not like original... at all.

Everyone was eagerly waiting for Ruby to begin her story. Weiss hoped that the story wouldn’t somehow anger Ruby’s family to the point where they would want to kill Weiss.

“Everything started about a week ago...”

*HD 4k 1080p flashback is brought to you by Schnee Electronics*

In a small but praised bakery called Red Moon bakery, well known in all of the Vale, was not as many people as normally but there was still pretty big crowd. There also was one person that stood of the crowd, with her bright white hair, she made the owner gasp for her breath.

“Hello, my name is Pyrrha, what can I do for you?” The red headed woman behind counter told her usual line to next customer in line.

“Hi, my sister told me that you sell some really good cookies but I forgot what she called them, could you help me?” A white-haired woman said, making Pyrrha think a little. She had time to look around a bit, it was smaller and rustic but comfortable. The thing that was outstanding was a picture that was half moon and half cookie, it was the logo of the bakery. But as Weiss was scanning the place, she saw silver eyes staring at her from the kitchen. But before Weiss could give any attention to the owner of the eyes, Pyrrha spoke.

“That would probably be our ‘Blood moon chocolate chip cookies’. I believe I actually sold them to someone who looked like you, except she was older.” Pyrrha said with a smile looking at, Weiss.

“Yeah, that sounds like it, two dozen of those please.” Ruby looked from the kitchen at Weiss, wanting to go and talk to her, but being too intimidated by her stern look. Ruby saw as Pyrrha was taking a box and putting Ruby’s special cookies in it and giving it to the beautiful girl. As Ruby saw that the girl with box in her hands is leaving, she cursed at herself for being a coward before noticing that the girl had left her wallet on the counter. Ruby took the white wallet and tried to catch the girl but couldn’t find her in the huge mass of people outside. With frown on her face, Ruby headed back into break room, looking inside the wallet and trying to find anything that would help her find the girl, just to give her wallet back... of course. To Ruby’s surprise though, the only think that was inside was huge amount of money. Ruby left wallet in her office, in case the woman returned.

Few days went by and Ruby couldn’t get that woman out of her mind. Not only was she beautiful, her wallet had a specific smell, werewolf’s smell. It was a lonely werewolf; Ruby could say that just with help of her nose. Ruby was decided that if she would meet the girl again, she would ask her out but the girl didn’t come back. It made Ruby sad from more reasons, she thought that her special cookies might weren’t to her taste. Ruby was locking the door from her shop, going home after a long day. But just as she locked the door, a familiar scent hit her nose.

“It’s the girl!” Ruby said to herself, briskly following the scent to a back alley. Ruby heard crying and scream, full of pain. She changed to her wolf form and jumped at a man with knife in his hand, she bit and scratched, leaving him in bloody mess. Her attention drawing towards bloody girl that was on the ground, Ruby changed, quickly testing if the girl was breathing. Fortunately, she seemed in stable condition, though Ruby took her home to clean the wound and putting her to bed. She stayed up all night to make sure that the girl was fine.

*HD 4k 1080p flashback was brought to you by Schnee Electronics*

“So that’s pretty much it...” Ruby awkwardly laughed while others had various reactions.

“So that’s why I thought I already saw you, you sold me those cookies.” Weiss said, congratulating herself. Though it was nothing more than a facade while she was panicking.

_Ruby wanted to ask me out on a date... but now she wants me to do the first step. What am I thinking, stop Weiss, don’t have a crush on her. She sounds like a stalker... stalker that saved me, was really nice to me and does absolutely fantastic cookies... fuck. How do you even ask somebody out? The Schnee method would definitely not work on her._ Weiss deeply thought about a plan while Ruby sent everyone home before they could start asking questions. One by one they wished Ruby good night before going home.

“So…” Ruby said, slamming the door and returning back to her seat on couch. “What do you want to do now? We kinda slept through the whole day... we can uhm... watch a movie or something?” Ruby’s voice broke Weiss’ train of thoughts.

“I guess we could do that, but please no horrors.” Weiss said with refined voice.

“Are you scared~?” Ruby said teasingly, making Weiss huff and puff in annoyance.

“Of course not! They are just boring and make no sense. They do like ten movies about the same killer and in the end, he always dies but comes back next movie!” Ruby laughed at Weiss’ rant over what seemed as Saturday the 14th.

“Alright, alright, what about fairy-tale then?” Ruby suggested, making Weiss seemingly calm down.

“That sounds... good.” Weiss said after few seconds of thinking.

“Ok, I’ve downloaded some new adaptation of little red riding hood but I haven’t had time to watch it yet.” Weiss cocked her head on a side.

“Isn’t it like offensive to you or something?” Weiss said carefully. Ruby snickered.

“No, the wolf was bad. You don’t get offended when you see some bad guy that’s human right?” Ruby asked her.

“I suppose you’re right. Also...” Weiss mumbled something but Ruby didn’t hear her.

“What was that?” She asked

“Just that... you look like little red.” That made Ruby smile a little.

“I am both little red and the wolf. Be careful cuz this wolf likes to eat out beautiful girls.”

Weiss blinked rapidly. _Did she said eat out? Her tongue while she was wolf was really big... bad Weiss, don’t think about lewd stuff like this. But it’s not my fault, she started._ Ruby finally caught up with her words and went chameleon mode, changing to the same shade of red as her cape.

“I-I didn’t m-meant uhh... I uhm... it’s my sister’s fault! She always makes me learn these kinds of stuff and-” Weiss stopped the poor girl from mumbling.

“Just play the movie already.” And so Ruby has started the movie, though it wasn’t exactly the “traditional way”. Although first few scenes were pretty much normal, except that little red wasn’t little in _any_ way and her costume was a bit revealing, the first meeting with wolf came and to surprise of both girls, it was a woman in a ‘costume’ of wolf, if you could even call it like that. She had just fake grey ears and grey furry bikini.

“Uhm, Ruby? Are you sure it’s the right movie? It looks like a p-“ Ruby interrupted her.

“I am sure it’s fine. The Wolf just looks weird, they always do.” Ruby shrug off. And it seemed that she was right. More than half way through the movie and it went as it always does but that’s when things got from cute to lewd. Firstly, the grandma was like 35 and the wolf didn’t eat her but locked her in what it seemed like bdsm lounge. Secondly, as ‘little’ red asked wolf in grandma’s clothing her questions, ‘grandma’ gave red a blue pill and called it ‘vitamins’. At this point, Weiss was sure it wasn’t a fairy-tale but a different kind of movie. But when she looked at Ruby, she was just sitting, smiling and enjoying the movie, probably not even understanding the situation she got them both in.

“Ruby we should-” She got cut off by Ruby again.

“Shh, now comes the part were the Wolf will try to eat little red.” And it truly came, but in a way neither of them expected. The wolf revealed herself to little red but when she tried to eat her, she looked in her eyes and gazed, she had let go of red that. Instead of running away asked little red why did she let her go and the wolf confessed that she was in love with the girl. It was shocking to Weiss and Ruby, they’ve never heard the tale that way. The Wolf and little red started kissing, Weiss got little embarrassed as she felt a hand wrap around her back but it was gone in a moment. She looked at red Ruby. _You can ask her out now, come on Weiss! You can do this! She clearly likes you._ Weiss cheered herself.

“Ruby I... Would-” She was interrupted again, this time not by Ruby, but by the movie. Wolf and little red were stripping themselves while continuing in heated kiss.

“Ruby turn that off, now!” Weiss yelled.

“But Weiss, I wanna know how it ends.” Ruby pouted.

“It’s a god damn porn!” Weiss shouted, pausing the movie just before anything happened. Ruby cocked her head a bit and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” Ruby asked innocently, shocking Weiss. _Wait, does she not know?_

“Please Weiss, I wanna see the end. It’s totally different from the normal. Please...” Weiss didn’t know what to do and quite frankly, she was scared a little. If Ruby would tell her family that they’ve seen something like this... She didn’t want to think of consequences.

“Alright, close your eyes and I’ll skip to the end. And no peeking!” Weiss demanded. With question ‘why’ and following answer ‘because’, Ruby closed her eyes and Weiss skipped one-hour long scene, catching glimpses and being **very** embarrassed. Finally, she found the end, when both of them had clothes on, and gave Ruby green. They watched the end and it was actually nice and sweet. The Wolf and little red got married and built house in woods, next grandma. _Beside that one scene, it was nice. Though I should warn her dad or something about what could have come._

“That was so pretty. I think that was the best ending I’ve ever seen and saw like almost all of them. Little red ridding hood is my favourite fairy-tale.” Ruby’s mumbling was cute, according to Weiss. _Now it’s good time, ask her!_

“Uhm Ruby?” Weiss said, making Ruby perk up. “I wanted to ask you... where am I going to sleep?” _You moron, it was perfect opportunity and you ruined it. AAAAAHH!_

“Oh, there is a guest room so I guess you can take the whole room.” Ruby said casually, making Weiss a bit sad since she hoped that the girl, would say something like ‘You could sleep with me, princess.’ But she didn’t.

“it’s still pretty early to go to sleep though, wanna watch one more movie?” Ruby asked, in hopes of being together little more.

“Sure, pick what you like.” Weiss responded, hoping she’ll have another chance to ask Ruby on a date. Ruby found some fantasy movie and played it. After about an hour, she felt hand again, wrapped around her back and holding on her right hip. Weiss felt as Ruby tried to move the hand away again so she caught it with her on. Shocked, Ruby looked at Weiss, seemingly flustered.

“Don’t say anything.” Weiss commanded, looking away. With those words, Ruby neared the other girl, tightened her grip and put her head on Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss did want to ask her out but this moment was just too perfect. Weiss put her head on Ruby’s and both fell asleep.


	5. I didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicaly, Ruby teases Weiss, things get a bit serious and then it gets really sweet.

When Ruby woke up, this time first, she saw that she was wrapped around Weiss, with her lips on her collarbone. It made her heart pang in mixture of Weiss’ beauty and embarrassment but decided to pretend that she’s sleeping, wanting to see the white girl’s reaction. It was priceless. When Weiss woke up, she saw that she was under Ruby and they were wrapped against each other, her hand holding Ruby’s bottom. She also felt as the baker’s warm lips were on her collarbone.

“Ehm... R-Ruby? Are you awake?” Weiss said, on which, Ruby just grumbled and started sucking on Weiss’ collar. “R-Ruby?” Weiss gasped, and let out a small moan, following with “Plea-se Ru-by oh god!” At this point Weiss tried to shove Ruby off of her but had no power in her arms. Then, Ruby stopped and shifted slowly trying to lift herself, looking Weiss in the eyes.

“Ah, good morning, princess. You’re little red... are you okay?” Ruby said, looking as if she really just woke up. Weiss didn’t know what to say. She was caught in the pools of silver. That however that didn’t stop Ruby from her elaborate tease. “What’s that purple thing on your neck?” Ruby got closer to inspect the hickey.

“I-I well... you” Weiss started mumbling incoherently. Ruby just smiled and jumped of the couch and started stretching herself.

“You know, I would never guess that you’re Schnee from the way you act.” Weiss looked at Ruby with furrowed eyebrows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss asked as shook the embarrassment off.

“Well, I always expected Schnee to be like... well, your father.” Ruby said, reminding Weiss that she had to yet see the messages that scared Ruby. Weiss shifted to sitting position.

“Right... Speaking of, where is my scroll? I want to...” Weiss stopped talking when she saw Ruby’s face, grimacing as a guilty puppy. “Ruby! What did you do with it?” Weiss raised her voice.

“Well, maybe what I said wasn’t entirely true. I didn’t want through your scroll, not until it started buzzing. I didn’t have Pyrrha to take me home that day so I had to walk whole way with you in my hands and I was slow. It was about halfway here from where I found you, that it started buzzing like crazy, so I took a quick peak... I made pictures of conversation, I can show them to you...” Ruby explained so fast, she was putting that rapper Skittles in shame, Weiss barely caught that.

“Why pictures? You can just give me my god damned scroll!” Weiss got little angry.

“I can’t... I kinda... smashed it?” Weiss couldn’t believe it. She wanted give the girl earful but the red girl took out her scroll and showed her the picture. “Please, read it first. I’ll go make breakfast.” Ruby gave away her scroll as she said it and ran to kitchen to escape shouting. Weiss looked at the scroll, wondering. _What made Ruby smash my fricking scroll?_ As it showed up, it wasn’t too hard to see.

_Father: Weiss, where are you!? Both Marygolds and Vasilas came and they are waiting when you show up. You know how important this is! You have ten minutes!_

_Father: Do you want to destroy our strong relationship with both families? The suitors are getting impatient! Come right now!_

_Father: You filthy bitch!_

_Father: You have ruined years of my hard work!_

_Father: I cannot understand what those fine men see in you._

_Father: Once you come back you will be learned how to obey a man!_

Weiss was breathless, she understood now why was Ruby so afraid for her. Especially the last sentence was giving Weiss disgusting ideas. Weiss was looking at the scroll, thinking, she still couldn’t understand why Ruby destroyed the scroll. She stood up and walked over to kitchen and saw, Ruby preparing pancakes. She knocked on the wall, just to let Baker know she’s there.

“Ah Weiss, have you-” Ruby said, before being interrupted.

“Yes, I am not... angry anymore, but I still don’t understand. Why did you destroy it?” Weiss asked, way more calmly than the last time.

“From everything I saw I deduced that there had to be tracking device in that. And now that I know you’re Schnee, I am sure. And I am glad I did it. Just imagine if he tracked you here to me. A Schnee here, could you imagine? That would be the end.” Ruby laughed awkwardly, flipping pancake. Suddenly she started panicking. “I-I mean a Schnee like your father not you I know you’re different I just... ehm... We have pancakes!” She tried to mask her panic, but what she said brought another question.

  
“Why everyone here hates Schnees? I get that my ex-father’s business is shady but why a baker hates us?” If it weren’t for the fact Ruby was cooking, she would stop moving, her smile deteriorated quickly.

“So, you really don’t know?” Ruby asked Weiss.

“No, no I don’t.” Weiss said, thinking of thousands of ways her family could’ve hurt Ruby.

“The Schnee family, your family is bunch of disgusting killers. They hunt us for whatever reason they have. That’s why you never heard about real werewolf. We have to hide... so we don’t get killed by your family and those alike. Like my mom...” Tears started forming on Ruby’s face, indicating it is very sensitive subject. Ruby threw last pancake on the plate and looked down into nothing. Weiss didn’t know what to do, she just wanted to make Ruby feel better, seeing her sad just wasn’t right. She took Ruby’s hand and made her look Weiss’ way, then wrapped her hands around baker’s body and tightened. Ruby started crying, totally losing everything, she weakly held on the white girl’s shoulders.

“Ruby, I know it won’t change anything but I am sorry. I never knew that something like this was... let it out.” Ruby was crying violently, her head on Weiss’ left shoulder, the older girl stroking her hair. She cried to the point where she didn’t have any tears left and just sobbed. After few minutes, Ruby’s sobs faded and she looked at Weiss. Weiss gave her small smile and Ruby returned one.

“I am sor-” Before Ruby could finish her sentence, Weiss silenced her with one finger.

“Don’t even think about it. It’s my fault that you started talking about it... Thank you.” Ruby looked confused at the beauty.

“What for?” She asked. That’s when Weiss grabbed Ruby’s cheek and slowly neared the girl. Ruby understood what Weiss wanted to do, and she didn’t resist. They went into a deep kiss, slowly moving heads from side to side. Weiss broke the kiss and slowly backed just a little, so she could talk.

“For saving me,” she kissed the baker, this time, with more passion. After a while she spoke again. “for trusting me,” once again, she connected their lips before getting space to talk. “and for letting me stay.” she kissed Ruby one last time, she rubbed her whole body against Ruby in passion and confidence. However, once they broke the kiss, after literal minutes, and Weiss let Ruby go, all the confidence that Weiss had, disappeared and she got red, realizing what have she done.

 _Why did I do this? I barely know her. You stupid Weiss._ Ruby wiped her tears and smiled brightly at Weiss. Beauty’s heart skipped a beat. _Oh yeah... that’s why._

“I think we go should eat. It’s probably cold at this point.” Ruby said, and so they did.

It was quiet breakfast as both felt... flustered. The number of awkward looks and blushing smiles was unbelievably high. It almost looked like they were playing game of ‘Who speaks first?’, it was Ruby.

“Uhm Weiss? I kinda have to go now.” Weiss cocked her head to the side and asked the red girl.

“Where? Why? It was a mistake, wasn’t? Look, I-” Ruby smiled a little as it seemed that Weiss was panicking, it was cute.

“It wasn’t a mistake. I have to open my shop. You could come with me but there isn’t a whole lot to do.” Weiss calmed down a bit.

“I would... love too.”


	6. Happy Valentine

“This is delicious. Are these your recipes?” Weiss happily nibbled on a cupcake. 

“Yeah, most of the things here are my recipes. I am glad you like them... Weiss I... would you go on a date with me?” Weiss was little taken aback by the offer, but then just smiled. 

“That sounds absolutely amazing. Where are we going?” Weiss smiled at Ruby. 

“Well... I didn’t plan this far to be honest but maybe we could just do it back home since... you know...” Weiss’ eyebrow rose. 

“Know... what?” Weiss slowly asked. 

“You... nothing. It’s just Friday so everywhere will it be stuffed with people.” Ruby smiled. 

_She’s hiding something... but what?_ Weiss squinted her eyes in suspicion but melted seconds later when she took another bite of the delicious cupcake. 

“Alright, I am looking forward to it.” Weiss smiled at Ruby, winking at her with her left eye. 

_Why did I do that?! Oh no, what_ _is_ _she_ _going to_ _think of me now?!_ Weiss panicked on the inside. 

“Uhm... Weiss? Could I try the cupcake?” Ruby said little nervously. 

“I guess?” Weiss replied with the same level of nervousness. She stretched out her hand with cupcake towards Ruby but instead of taking it, Ruby bent over the small table and kissed Weiss. Weiss was surprised, to say the least, but the nice kind of surprised. Weiss closed her eyes, enjoying the soft kiss. As the kiss ceased, both were already missing each other but then both realized what was done. Both became red. 

“O-Oh, look. My break is over. B-Better get back work.” Ruby awkwardly laughed as she stood up and got back to the kitchen. 

“Oh god... I am in love...” 

The day was pretty much uneventful after the kiss. Though, Weiss did notice that there were a lot of people. Ruby wasn’t closing today as she usually would but kept the shop in hands of her employees. Why? Because of the date with Weiss of course. 

“So... what are we having for dinner?” Weiss asked as Ruby was parking in front of their home. 

_That’s right... our home._ Weiss stupidly grinned over the thought. 

“Pizza... Do you like pizza? What am I saying? Everyone likes it. Wait... do you?” Weiss giggled at Ruby’s cute mumbling. 

“I... never ate it before, to be honest. I have heard it is good though.” Weiss answered honestly. Ruby’s mouth fell to the ground. 

“You never... We have to change that.” Ruby said confidently, turning off the car and getting out, running so she could open Weiss’ door, she stretched her hand out. 

“You know, I could do it myself. But thank you.” Weiss took it and Ruby pulled her from the car and closed it. 

“Now, I’ll need you to close your eyes for a bit.” Weiss just sighed and closed her eyes. She felt as Ruby put her hands on Weiss’ eyes from behind. Ruby slowly started moving and Weiss joined. She then could feel as Ruby’s right hand disappeared for a moment, from the sound of it, to open the door. Putting her hand back, Ruby got herself and Weiss inside. 

“Alright, you can look now.” Ruby uncovered Weiss’ eyes. Weiss looked around and immediately locked her eyes on a table with candles, wine glasses, and just everything. 

“What? How? When?” Weiss laughed lightly. 

“I asked Nora and Ren for help... Do you want to change or can we just start?” Ruby walked towards the table, Weiss right behind her. 

“It’s okay like this... So... what should we do now?” Weiss asked a little awkwardly. 

“I uh... don’t know. Let’s go eat, I guess.” It was obvious that neither of the girls had experience in dating and awkwardness could be felt in the air. 

Weiss sat on a chair while Ruby lighted up candles. Then she went to the kitchen and a while later came back with two plates. 

“Here you go.” Ruby handed the plate over to Weiss and sat in her own place. Ruby started opening a bottle of what seemed like wine. 

“Aren’t you a little young to drink alcohol?” Weiss asked her, half-jokingly. 

“No, I am eighteen. And besides, this is an alcohol-free cider. I don’t like the taste of it.” Ruby poured the drink to the two glasses. She put down the bottle and immediately started laughing when she looked at Weiss. 

“What?” Weiss asked. 

“You’re not supposed to eat pizza with a fork and a knife.” Ruby continued to laugh. 

“And how then?” Weiss pouted a bit. 

“With your hands. Look, like me.” Ruby proceeded to show Weiss how to correctly eat pizza and while Weiss looked a little irritated at first, she soon joined Ruby and started laughing. 

After they were done with the pizza and washed their hands, Weiss bent over the table and kissed Ruby. 

“Thank you. I really enjoyed this.” Weiss said with a dreamy smile. 

“We still haven’t had a dessert.” Ruby said, little red from the kiss. 

  
“Dessert?” Weiss just raised an eyebrow. 

“Close your eyes and wait here for a minute, please. And no peeking.” Ruby stood up and Weiss playfully closed and opened her eyes again to provoke Ruby a little. After a small ‘Hey!’ from Ruby, Weiss closed her eyes again and waited. 

It didn’t take long before Weiss could hear Ruby’s footsteps again. 

“Alright, you can open your eyes.” Weiss did as she was told saw a beautiful heart-shaped cake, white on one side and red on the other, with strawberries on top. Weiss looked at Ruby with open mouth. 

“When did you do this? It looks beautiful.” Weiss looked at Ruby and cheered. Ruby just pulled a hand from behind her back and revealed red and white roses. Ruby looked away as she gave the flowers to Weiss. 

“H-Happy V-Valentine Weiss.” Weiss looked at the flowers with wide eyes. She blinked a few times before processing what just happened. 

_So._ _.. that’s what she was hiding... it’s Valentine today. Oh no, I have nothing for her._ Weiss never cared about the supposed day of love. Who would in her place? Her love life was predestined for her by her father and she didn’t like to be reminded of it. But now, with Ruby... 

“Ruby... I love this. Thank you so much. I am sorry, I have nothing for you. I didn’t know that it is today.” Weiss stood up and looked Ruby in those beautiful silver eyes. 

“That’s alright. Being with you is the best thing I could possibly hope for. So... do you want... a piece?” Ruby gulped, her heart started beating fast as Weiss slowly wrapped one arm around Ruby’s torso and with the other, she slowly caressed the other girl’s cheek. 

“I would love a piece. Just not of what you think.” Weiss lowered her head a bit and kissed Ruby on her neck. 

“W-Weiss? What are you~ doing?” Ruby moaned in pleasure as Weiss started sucking on the baker’s neck. 

“Payback~” Weiss mischievously said before getting her lips on Ruby’s neck again, slowly moving both of them on the couch. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’ neck, holding her tightly to not let her stop sucking. 

Weiss lifted her head despite Ruby holding her and gave her a needy kiss. Ruby returned the kiss. Their slow walk was stopped by a couch to which Ruby stumbled. As she tried to hold her balance, Weiss pushed her and made Ruby fall on the couch. 

“Weiss?!” Ruby said, surprised by Weiss’ sudden change of behavior, but also really into it. 

“Maybe... we could continue this upstairs?” Weiss bit her lip as Ruby said it, her mind going wild. 

“That sounds... great.” Ruby stood up from the couch and took Weiss’ hand, leading her to the staircase before stopping. 

“Uhh... Weiss? I need to put the cake in the fridge. Could you wait for me?” Ruby said shyly. 

_What a dolt... she’s_ _gonna_ _be my dolt._

“Sure, I’ll wait, you dolt.” Weiss laughed as she saw Ruby walking in the kitchen. 

_On the other hand..._

“Weiss?” Ruby came back to where she left Weiss but didn’t find the girl there. She decided to go up to the bedroom. 

“What?” Ruby saw red petals leading to the bedroom’s closed door. She opened the door, finding Weiss... and more petals. 

“So, you planned this. Those petals are really nice but you didn’t have to.” Weiss said as she took off her pants. 

“What? I-I didn’t- that- I guess No-” Ruby panicked a little before getting kissed. She melted in Weiss’ arms. Ruby broke the kiss. 

“You know... this is my first time.” Ruby admitted shyly. At first, was she little tensed but when she saw as Weiss was striping herself, all that remained in her was lust. 

“Mine too. That’s nice, isn’t it? Now... I know what you want to do.” Weiss took a few steps backward and fell on the bed while leading Ruby’s hand. “Ravage me.” 

Ruby took off her own clothes and jumped on Weiss, giving her a deep kiss. “Are you sure you can handle it, princess?” Ruby said with a bit of smirk. 

“Like I am going to let little red top me.” Weiss started breathing faster, she couldn’t stop it now even if she wanted... which she didn’t. 

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

“Bring it on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine to everyone. And I mean everyone. If you have someone or not doesn't matter.


	7. Prepare for trouble

Weiss always hated her life. It was full of choices that weren’t hers, yelling, and secrecy about almost everything... Until she met Ruby. She didn’t know Ruby for long but she loves her with her whole body and soul. Ruby saved Weiss from the tyranny of her father. She gave her a new beginning. A place she called home, and even though it took some time, people that she could call family. It has been three months since Ruby found Weiss and two since Weiss became a member of Ruby’s pack as well as her mate. Ruby began to teach Weiss how to bake since Weiss didn’t want to parasite off of Ruby. They both enjoyed it very much. Her life seemed that it couldn’t be any better. However, it could have been worse very easily. It all started a week ago when Ruby won a baking contest and got the title of ‘Knight of the sweet table’.

“I still can’t believe we won!” Ruby happily hopped around the living room while Weiss relaxed on the couch.

“As much as I would like to say we did it together, it was you who won. I didn’t do anything.” In a blink of an eye, Ruby jumped on Weiss and started smooching her neck.

“That’s not true. You were my motivation, support, you helped me practice, and you take care of me. Weiss, you helped me more than you think.” Weiss wanted to reply but couldn’t since she was melting from the way Ruby nibbled her collarbone. Instead, she just lovingly giggled.

“Weiss… I've been thinking…” Ruby hid in the crook of Weiss' neck.

“Sounds dangerous.” Weiss giggled again before getting a serious face, understanding it was important. “About what?”

“You see… I don't want to force you to anything or something like that. It's really just an idea… I just… I don't know how to say it…” Ruby was fidgeting with her hands, nervous about the topic.

“Ruby, just tell me. You don't have to worry about anything, I love you.” Weiss kissed Ruby and stroked her cheek.

“Alright… well, there are more things. I was thinking about the future and... I want you to be there. I want you in my future and… I would like to have children with you when the time is right.”

“Ruby, I want you in my future too, but as much as I would like to have children with you too… it's not really possible.”

“It is… that's the other thing… Werewolves are different from humans… we could have children if you were a werewolf too…”

“So… you ask me if I want to become a werewolf so that we can one day have children?” Weiss playfully smiled but Ruby didn't see that since she was looking down.

“Well, not just that. You see… if something would happen to me, it would be you who would lead the pack but I am not sure if it would work with you being human. I-I don’t want to force it on you, really… It’s just an idea, it’s stupid. I am sorry.” Ruby almost started crying wouldn’t it be for Weiss’ cold hands that caressed her cheeks.

“Ruby… I am not angry. I understand you. And… I wouldn’t mind it…” Ruby looked in Weiss’ eyes, with happiness beaming from her.

“Really?”

“For you… I mean… yes.” Ruby tackled Weiss down to the couch and started showering her in kisses.

“Weiss, I love you so much.”

* * *

“Pyrrha, Weiss still isn’t back?” Ruby asked while making the dough for another batch of cookies.

“No. She went for lunch. Maybe there is a big line.” Pyrrha reasoned.

“Maybe… but I don’t have a good feeling about it… could you call her? I am sticky right now.”

“Sure.” Pyrrha took her phone and dialed Weiss.

“Hello?” An unknown voice said.

“Who am I talking to? That’s not your phone.” When Ruby heard it, her heart skipped a beat. She wiped her hands and took Pyrrha’s phone.

“This is constable Davids from the vale police department. And who are you?” 

“What happened to Weiss? Is she ok? Did she get arrested? Why? Weiss would never do anything bad.” Ruby frantically asked.

“I am sorry miss, but I don’t know what’s with your friend. Someone found this phone and they handed it to us. Ca-” Before saying anything else, Ruby ended the call.

“Pyrrha, take care of it here. I have to go look for Weiss.” Ruby took off her apron and ran to the pizza place where Weiss went. She sniffed and locked on Weiss’ smell. She followed the scent which led her to a nearby parking building. Ruby knew what was going on. The whole time was Weiss in the presence of two people which Ruby didn’t know. Weiss was kidnapped. Ruby went into an alleyway not to be seen and howled. It wasn’t just a sad howl. It was a command. Hunters took her mother away from her. She will not let them take Weiss away from her too. The howl was a command, it’s time for hunters to become pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It was four months for this... Well, I got a lot going on right now. I moved... twice in last 5 months, and a lot of other shit. I promise, that the next chapter will be way longer and certainly faster. It will be either last or next to last chapter.


	8. Dolt in a shining armor

“Ruby? What happened? We heard your howling.” Yang said as she and Blake entered her office at the bakery.

“Someone kidnapped Weiss. I will find them… and I will kill them.” Ruby looked up at them, her eyes dark silver, and her pointy teeth out.

“Ruby, calm down. If we kill some of them, they might go after us.” Blake tried to be the voice of reason.

“You don’t get it? They’ll do it anyway. Mom didn’t kill anyone. Don’t even try. I am not going to let them take Weiss away from me.”

“Alright, then we’ll go with you,” Yang said, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“No, I am going to go alone.”

“But… where exactly are you going?” Blake asked.

“It’s obvious that it was that must have been that Schnee scum.”

“Right, do you know where they live? Or where they could have taken Weiss? Or how many guards there might be?” Ruby thought about it for a little bit and hid her teeth.

“You’re right, Blake. We have to plan it. But we don’t have much time. I am afraid that they could do something to her.”

“Well, maybe we can find out all of those things,” Pyrrha said as she entered the room with a mobile in her hand. “Look at this.”

Ruby looked at the mobile and then at the redhead. “That could work. Pyrrha, take care of it here. Yang, Blake, come with me.”

* * *

The sun was almost setting down when a woman left her office building, stretching after a long day of sitting. She was casually walking down the street which was pretty much empty. As she walked down the long street, she heard a loud howling right behind her. The woman didn’t like that in the least but tried to stay calm. When she glanced behind her, she saw a figure, about thirty meters behind her, and the figure was approaching her fast. The woman made the first turn she could and almost ran down the street when another figure appeared at the end of this street, just standing. Now was the woman very afraid and looked at a dark alley which had light at the end. She took a turn in the alley and heard loud howling behind her. When she was almost out of the alley, another person stepped in her way. The woman stopped, turning around just to see the two figures from before. Now was she cornered.

“What do you want? Money?” The woman asked, not a hint of fear in her voice.

“No. We don’t want to hurt you. I just need you to tell me what I want. But first, we should go somewhere, where it’s gonna be more private” The person sounded like a small girl with a high pitched voice. The woman felt as someone took her from behind, bounding her hands, giving her a gag and a piece of cloth around her eyes. She then felt and heard as they took her in a car and drove somewhere. As the road became a little rougher, she heard her kidnappers talk.

“Where did you get the gag anyway?” Asked the voice from before.

“Oh, that’s mine and Bl- I mean B’s. Don’t worry, I washed it.” The woman wanted to throw up, just thinking about it.

“Gross, I am sorry. I didn’t know where the gag was from. I needed you to not scream. I promise we just want to talk.” It was targeted towards the woman.

The car stopped after a while and they took her out. She heard the opening of a door. They placed her on a couch and took the gag out of her mouth and the cloth from her eyes. When she looked up, she saw three women that were standing around her.

“Hi, My name is Ruby and this is my home. I am sorry about all this, but I need some information from you.”

“Like what?” The woman asked, hostility in her voice.

“Believe it or not, I am Weiss’ girlfriend. She lived with me here for some time now and… it was great. But someone kidnapped her, and I think it was your father. So tell me, where is she.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

“Weiss, your sister. You are Winter Schnee, right?” The woman nodded.

“I am but… I am not in contact with her for a few months now. She never replies to my messages.”

“Yeah… Uhm… that’s my fault… I kinda… broke her old phone… together with the sim card… but that’s not important right now. Weiss ran away from your father. It looks like he found her. I want to know where could they keep her.” Winter said nothing and just stared at her.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you, Weiss always talked nice about you, but didn’t want to contact you in fear that your father would find her. However, she is being kept somewhere, and I won’t let them hurt her because you don’t want to talk. The longer I wait, the bigger risk there is that something happens to Weiss. So, if you’re not going to talk, I will make you. Where are they keeping her?”

* * *

“Weiss, I am very disappointed in you. To run away and make a fool of me. I thought of punishment for your insolence but I decided that there won’t be any.” Weiss looked at her father with one brow slightly heightened. “We will just continue where we left off. Vasilas and Marigolds are coming today. I told them you were kidnapped for ransom and that’s why you didn’t come.”

“I am not going to marry any of them.”

“You will. Unless you want me to bring you head of that Ruby on a silver plate.” Weiss’ eyes widened in shock.

“You can’t do that.”

“That’s the thing, I can. I know she helped you run away. I know where she works. And I can easily find out where she lives. You will do what I say and you will act appropriately and your little friend will live.” Weiss wanted to spit in his face, kick him in the nuts and then knee his face, but she knew that her father was capable of doing what he said. Weiss felt her teeth grow.  _ Not now, not now! _

  
“I… understand. I will go prepare myself in my room.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Weiss left her father’s office and power walked to her room. She quickly locked and looked in the mirror. Her teeth were longer and sharper, her nails changed into claws and she felt her bones shifting.

“Remember what Ruby said.” She thought  _ “It’ll take some time before your first change. Remember, it’s driven by emotions. You’ll have to learn to control it. I’ll help you with it. Oh gosh, I am so happy.”  _ That’s what Ruby said yesterday. Of course of all the times her change would begin it would be now. Weiss took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and it looked like it helped as her hands and teeth were back to normal.  _ What should I do now?  _ She asked herself.

“I can’t just leave Ruby… but if I don’t... “ Weiss looked in her closet, searching for the ugliest thing she could find. Maybe if both of the boys would have no interest her, she could avoid the marriage and buy herself some time. But what then? She will think about that if this works out.

Finding something that would make her unattractive was harder than Weiss anticipated. All of her dresses looked good. And even if she would take some casual clothes which are “inappropriate” for this kind of meeting, she still looked really good. She couldn’t act hostile either, not while Ruby’s life is at stake. Weiss settled at some plain light blue dress that looked generic. Nothing too fancy. She didn’t take any accessories either and even changed her tiara headband for a normal black one. Looking as basic as it gets, Weiss waited in her room until the guests would come so that father couldn’t tell her to get changed. She heard the bell echoing through the walls. She opened her door and headed downstairs where already was her father, shaking hands with everyone.

“Here you are, Weiss.” He looked at her and although he smiled, it was obvious he noticed her choice of attire and wasn’t happy with it. “You already know Mr. Marigold and Mr. Vasilas, these are their sons, Henry and Neptune.” Weiss bowed her head a little, not looking at any of them.

“Please excuse her. She is still shaken by the recent events. Let’s head to the dining room, shall we?” Jacques said, leading to the said room.

The dinner was quite uneventful. The three older men talked about business while the two boys looked like they don’t want to be there either. That got Weiss thinking. Maybe, she could somehow convince them to not do this. After she saw both of the boys were done, she waited for her father to stop talking.

“Excuse me?” Weiss said, getting the attention of everyone.

  
“Yes?”

“While you talk about business, I could take Henry and Neptune around, so that we could get to know each other?” Weiss said more like a question.

“That’s a brilliant idea,” said one of the older men.

“Very well, you may go,” Jacques said, the two boys stood up and followed Weiss out of the room. Weiss took them to the library and closed the door.

“Alright, it’s obvious none of us is thrilled about this,” Weiss said sternly. The two boys looked at each other tensely before Neptune sighed.

“I didn’t want to come. Nothing against you, but my friends are at a huge party and I am here.”

“I don’t want to get married either. My father forced me to come here because you’re rich,” said Henry.

“Then we are on the same page. What are we going to do?” Weiss asked them. They both started thinking.

“What if you tell your father that you can’t decide?” Neptune said.

“Then they would make you two choose or my father would choose for me… But I have an idea. You both can pretend that you are so interested that if I am going to marry the other one, you will never again make business with us. In fear of losing one of your fathers as an ally, my father would hopefully back out.” The boys looked at each other.

“That… could work.” Henry said.

“Yeah… I guess. It’s the best shot we got.”

“So, are we in an agreement?” Weiss asked and both boys nodded. Weiss then took them to the living room, where the old men sat with coffee.

“Back already?” Asked Neptune’s father.

“Yes, father. And-” before Neptune could finish his sentence, the bell rang. The two older men looked at Jacques in question.

“I don’t know who could that be.” A maid opened the door and in a few seconds, Winter came into view, with slightly shredded clothes.

“Winter, what is the meaning of this?” Jacques asked as she saw her.

“I… was attacked by… you know…” Winter said, slightly out of breath. Jacques stood up, seething with anger. Weiss wouldn’t probably understand a few months ago, but now she did. And she didn’t want to believe it. Could it be someone from her pack?

“Where are they now?!” Jacques asked, ready to send hunters to find and kill everyone.

“They’re dead.” Upon hearing this, Weiss’ heart sunk into her stomach. What if it really was her pack? What if it was Ruby?

“You killed them?” Asked one of the older men.

“No, she did.” Winter pointed behind her and a woman in full knight armor appeared there. When Weiss saw the silver armor with the half-moon crest and the red cape around the woman's neck, she felt both glad and confused.

“Ru- Ehem… Really? Thank you for protecting my sister.” Weiss lightly nodded her head.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Jacques asked.

“My name is Vanellope von Schweetz, heiress to the biggest sweets manufacturer ever, Sugar Rush.” she put a hand on her chest as she said it. Weiss wanted facepalm herself so hard.  _ Surely, none of them would actually believe a word she said.  _ Weiss thought.

“I see,” Jacques said, with light nods looking at the other two which just nodded as well.  _ They believe her!  _ Weiss didn’t know if she should laugh or just slap everyone. However, she now had a perfect opportunity to escape the marriage.

“If I may, would you care for a cup of coffee? I am sure we are all very curious about what happened and what brought you here? I thought that Sugar Rush had its headquarters in Vacuo?” Weiss tried to get some more ground for her dolt in armor.

“But of course, I will be happy to tell you what happened, but first… I think your sister should maybe change.” They all looked at Winter, which nodded and walked away, presumably to her old room. Ruby then went to sit to the rest. Jacques waved at a maid.

“Bring miss Vanellope a coffee.”

“Actually, if I may, could I get a cup of tea instead?”

“But of course.” He just gestured at the maid which then walked away.

“So, what happened?” Jacques asked.

“Well… I have been traveling around the kingdoms for two years now. I hunt… wolves, if you know…” Ruby said to which the older men nodded, unlike the boys which looked like they didn't really know. “I was tracking a pack for a week now and when I finally found them, they wanted to kill your daughter. So… I killed them. I then took her here. She wasn’t in a state to be alone.”

“Oh, do you have a place to stay in for the night? It is quite late.” Weiss remarked.

“No, I travel in a trailer but it’s parked across the city.”

“You could stay here for the night. It would be an honor.” Jacques said. The maid came back and gave Ruby her tea.

“That would be very kind of you.” She looked the other way, slightly raised her visor, and took a sip. When she saw them look at her in question she added “I am sorry… I… had an accident with a wolf when I was younger. I am a little sensitive of my… scar. I hope it will not bother you. But it looks like I interrupted something.” The older men looked at each other, realizing why they have actually met.

“Ah, of course. So, Weiss, how do you decide?” Weiss looked at the boys and lightly shook her head before looking at her father.

“Well, to be honest… I am not really sure, I thought I decided but… I heard that Vanellope is also... single, as they call it.” Weiss knew her father wouldn’t care for the fact that Ruby, or rather Vanellope is a girl. He thought she was rich. Weiss’ marriage meant for him nothing more than a business transaction.

“Is that so?” Jacques looked at her.

“Oh, Uhm… well, I do not have anyone. I could call my father. He is in Vacuo and he’s very busy so I am not sure if he will have time to come. But, I am sure that if I tell him what is it about, he will be thrilled about hearing this and he will certainly not let you wait.” Ruby set the teacup down.

“Well, it looks like it’s settled then. Richard, Morris, thank you for coming.” Jacques said, leading all four guests outside. That left just Ruby and Weiss in the room.

“Are you ok? Did he do something to you?” Ruby whispered.

“No, he didn’t, I am fine. Where is that armor from?” Weiss whispered back.

“Official armor of the knight of the sweet table, Ruby Rose. They delivered it today. I was wondering why they measured all contestants…” Ruby stopped talking when she heard footsteps.

“Hello, Weiss,” Winter said, sitting near.

“Hi, Winter. I am sorry I-”

“I know. Understand. So, what happened while I was changing?”

“Your father promised me Weiss’ hand.” Ruby casually said.

“See? I told you he’s too afraid of his image. Here he comes.” Winter warned as she saw him getting closer.

“So, could you go and inform your father that I would like to speak to him as soon as possible?” He looked at ‘Vanellope’.

“Oh, but of course. Could I ask where am I going to stay? Every time I call my father we speak for quite a long time and I don’t want to disturb you.”

“You could stay the night in my room,” Weiss suggested.

“Well, that would be lovely. Thank you. I see you mean it very seriously. Could you just tell me where it is and I will leave you here together?”

“The maid will show you the way.” Jacques gestured at a maid in another room.

“Thank you.” With that Ruby walked away.

“I see you mean it seriously, Weiss. Good. I wonder why we haven’t made business with them sooner?” Jacques started thinking.

“Probably because our companies do not have much in common. We deal with electronics and they deal with candies. I don’t see much business potential. At least, with technology back then. Maybe we could make some sort of machine which makes you candy at home. And other things. People are addicted to candies these days.” Weiss tried her hardest to make her father think about money and not the fact he never heard of the company.

“That sounds like a good idea. Now, if you excuse me.” Jacques walked away and Weiss released a sigh.

“Oh, gods. I hope you two have a plan to do something about him. He threatened me with Ruby, saying if I don’t do as I say he’ll get her killed.” Winter just closed her eyes as Weiss whispered it to her.

“Of course. Don’t worry, we have a good plan. Now go, I’ll come tomorrow.” Winter said, walking towards the exit.

“Alright, bye.” Weiss waved before going to her room where Ruby already awaited her. 

Weiss close and locked the door. When she saw Ruby, she caught the girl in a hug.

“Ruby.” She grabbed the helmet on the sides and lifted it, revealing her beautiful silver eyes, a smile made of pure happiness and…

“Your hair… they are… shorter.” Weiss noticed as the hair which was not long ago so long it could touch Ruby’s lower back, were now just to her upper back.

“Yeah, we had to cut it a bit. I couldn’t fit the helmet. But that doesn’t matter. I am here to rescue you.” Ruby started kissing Weiss’ neck, stopping and then sniffing lightly. She then looked Weiss straight in the eyes and asked.

“You… changed, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I felt it when I was talking to Jacques. I wanted to cut him in half.” Weiss admitted.

“What happened?”

“... He told me if I don’t do as he says, he will kill you.” Weiss said.

“I figured as much,” Ruby replied with no fear in her voice whatsoever.

“And… what if he tries to search for Sugar Rush?”

“Then he’ll find a legitimate site of company Sugar Rush, located in Vacuo led by the Schweetz family and lots of articles by revolutionary candies we made.” Ruby grinned stupidly and almost proudly.

“How?”

“I have friends. I’ll tell everything once this is all over, ok?” Ruby caressed Weiss’ cheek.

“Alright… Ruby… how did you even find me?”

“Winter. I… found her and asked for help. She explained to me that I can’t just simply help you run away. We have to deal with him.”

“Do you mean… kill him?” Weiss couldn’t care less about her father but just the thought of Ruby being able to kill…

“No. I never killed anyone. Even the guy that attacked you is now mostly fine… although… I think he’s blind on one eye… no matter. If I killed him, his friends would go after us. We have to get him, and then them.”

“How do you want to do that? His influence is strong. He maybe is hated but money isn’t.” At Weiss’ worry, Ruby just smiled.

“Maybe, but… sometimes hatred is stronger than greed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss asked, worried just about what crazy plan her girlfriend has.

“It’s… a surprise. You’ll see tomorrow. Now… how about we go to bed and cuddle?” Weiss just sighed and smiled.

“I would want nothing more right now.” Weiss changed to her nightgown and headed to bed.

“Are you not going to change?” Weiss asked Ruby. At that Ruby just shook her head jumped in the bed.

“Why would I do that? This thing is amazing.”  _ Of course. _ Weiss whispered to herself with a facepalm.

“Dolt.”

* * *

“Good morning, Weiss, Miss Vanellope.”

“Good morning, father.”

“Good morning. My father messaged me in the morning, saying that he booked a flight and he should arrive today at 18 o’clock at Beacon airport.” Ruby said as she sat down and grabbed her fork.

“Well, that’s great news.” He said, as he took his cup of coffee and sipped it slowly.

“Maybe we should meet mister Von Schweetz at the airport and welcome him here.” Weiss said, just like Ruby told her.

“Hmm, yes, we should do that.” 

The day then went pretty uneventful. Luckily for Ruby, Jacques was mostly in his office and Weiss’ mother was in rehabilitation center so she didn’t have to answer stupid questions and pretend she knows manners. Then, 17 struck on the clock, and Jacques, together with Weiss and Ruby drove to the airport where they were supposed to meet Oreo von Schweetz, Vanellope’s father. As they were waiting in front of the airport, Weiss got really anxious. What if Ruby’s plan fails? Who is supposed to come anyway? So many things could go wrong. At last, Weiss saw a familiar face. It was Qrow… that made sense, he looked like a shady businessman more than Ruby’s dad.

“Good evening. I am Oreo von Schweetz.” He stuck his hand to Jacques. With the way he said it and with his naturally scratchy voice, Weiss almost burst out laughing.

“Jacques Schnee.” They changed a few words and all of them then got in the limo.

“It would be an honor to do business with a company such as yours,” Jacques said.

“And what better way to make the most of this than marry our children. They both agreed, yes?” ‘Oreo’ whispered the last part. Jacques tilted to him and whispered back.

“Does it really matter?” At that, Qrow chuckled.

“No, not at all.” Suddenly, police sirens could be heard and the driver stopped the car.

“Everyone, get out of the limousine.” Policewoman shouted through a megaphone. 

“Everyone got out and Jacques started yelling at the woman.

“What is meaning of this?! There is no reason for you to do this! I will have you fired!” The woman just smirked and smiled, revealing her sharp set of teeth. Upon seeing this, the older Schnee widened his eyes.

“Oh, I am scared.” She said in a mocking voice, taking her handcuffs and cuffing him. “Jacques Schnee, you are arrested for kidnapping, threatening with murder, murder, forcing a marriage, blackmailing, and being an absolute dick. You have a right to shut the fuck up. Everything you did will be used in court against you and once you end up in prison, your ass is gonna be wider than a fucking barn. Understood?” She looked him in the eyes and smirked.

“You can’t do this! Oreo, help me! She’s a werewolf!” Qrow looked at the policewoman and then at Jacques.

“I know. Hi Robyn.”

“Sup Qrow. Wanna beat him up?” Qrow smiled and kicked Jacques to the ground. While he was doing that, Robyn walked over to Ruby waved.

“Sup Rubes.”

“Hi, Robyn. Thanks for that.”

“Oh, no. I thank you. The whole department is gonna enjoy it with him. Like a new chewing toy.”

“Do you want to kill him?” Weiss asked.

“Naw. We all lost someone because of him. Killing him would be a mercy. He’s gonna rot in his cell until the day he dies.”

“I know there are a lot of evidence but… he’s slick.” Weiss warned her.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” Weiss nodded. “The judge that gets this will be a werewolf too. We don’t usually meet other packs but when Ruby called us just what she plans on doing, we all helped. Even without evidence, he’s going to prison. And then the others too. You know, he’s going to give in, snitch on everyone else.” She glanced at Qrow which was now just standing next to a puddle of blood that was coming from Jacques’ face. 

“Well… I should better go. It would be a shame if Qrow would destroy our toy. See ya.” She lifted the man and shoved him in the back of her car.

“Wow… I didn’t expect that.” Weiss said, still astonished from what just happened.

“Weiss. Finally.” Ruby took off her helmet and kissed Weiss. She then howled as loudly as she could, Qrow joining her and Weiss too.

“What was that?” Held a hand to her mouth and Ruby laughed.

“You’re just really happy. We should teach you how to control that.”

“Ruby… I don’t know what to say… Thank you, for saving me… again.”

“The pleasure was mine... again.”

* * *

“Fast Weiss, it’s about to be there.” Weiss got from a bathroom with a smile on her face, running down the stairs, passing a few people to sit next to Ruby on the couch. They all were focused on the TV where the news was on.

“Today at 4 PM, the Vale high court decided that Jacques Schnee, Morris Vasilas, Richard Marigold, Arthur Watts, and many others were guilty of slavery, blackmailing, hate crimes and mass murders after six months of trial. As you may remember, the four men lead a racist cult known as ‘The shield against impurity’. The investigations on this cult and its reach are still ongoing. However, the chief of the Vale police department, Robyn Hill, assured us that the police are doing everything in their powers to bring all of the members to justice.” A huge sound of cheering shaken the house Ruby squeezed Weiss to a hug.

“We did it!” Ruby yelled.

“Calm down!” Weiss yelled over the cheers and pushed on Ruby’s shoulders to release her.

“Sorry.” Ruby apologized, thinking she was perhaps too strong.

“Please, everyone, calm down. I have some more good news.” Weiss said, making everyone look at Ruby which unknowingly shrugged.

“Well… it looks like… there is another member... of our pack on the way.” Weiss directed to Ruby as she handed her a positive pregnancy test.

“Uhh…” Ruby looked at the test, eyes wider than ever, with a smile creeping on her lips.

“Wait… I am… you’re…”

“I think you broke her,” Yang laughed.

“Congratulations to both of you,” Blake said, lightly smiling.

Ruby wrapped her left arm around Weiss and with right she lightly stroked Weiss’ scar.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Ruby whispered. Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand with her own, her ring glittering in Ruby’s eyes.

“So you can talk.” Weiss smiled, pressing her lips on Ruby’s.

“This is the best day ever,” Ruby exclaimed as she turned away from Weiss’ ears.

“Even better than our wedding?” Weiss asked playfully.

“Yeah, sorry. The priest was kinda boring.” She laughed when she saw Weiss smile while shaking her head.

“Dolt.”

“But I am your dolt.”

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

  
  
  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. But, where one story ends, another begins. I have a lot of ideas but I want first to finish my ongoing fics. To be honest, I am going to miss this one. It was the first one I made that got me to writing fics. I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave comment and kudos, it brings me incredible joy. I will hopefully see you in another of my works. But for now, bye.


End file.
